


Bad People

by ForeverMyQueen



Series: My Book of Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverMyQueen/pseuds/ForeverMyQueen
Series: My Book of Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bad People

I'm not a bad person. That much is true.  
So I must be a good person.  
But I relish in chaos, in pain, that I cause.  
So I'm a good person who does bad things.

Does that send me to Heaven or Hell?  
Well, Heaven is for goodness.  
I am made of goodness but I use it as a firestarter.  
So, I'm going to Hell, thank God.

But I don't deserve to be punished.  
Hell is not for goodness, and I am good.  
Maybe I'm not there to suffer.  
Maybe I'm in Hell to punish the world.

A judge is a good person who does bad.  
An executioner is a good person who does bad.  
My moral compass is a roulette wheel.  
I get to be a judge and an executioner.


End file.
